Pingu: The Movie
Pingu: The Movie Pingu the movie ver26 xxlg.png Theatrical release poster Film information Pingu: The Movie is a 2014 American-Canadian animated comedy film based on the animated television series, Pingu, created by Otmar Gutmann and Erika Brueggemann. The film was directed by Otmar Gutmann and Brad Lewis. It was produced by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and The Pygos Group in association with Hot Animation and Hit Entertainment. The film centers around how PC Guy takes the toy he wants from Walmart without paying for it. Pingu and Pinga try to take the toy away from him so he can get prosecuted, while PC Guy tries to stop them and restore his reputation. The film was released in theaters on November 14, 2014, and on home video on February 17, 2015. The film went on to gross $28 million worldwide in theaters, making it a box office hit while produced on a modest $21 million budget. The film was released to generally positive reviews from critics, who appreciated the humorous plot. This is also the only time Chief Wiggum appears in a movie up until The Simpsons. Plot PC Guy (The one-of-a-kind workman) decided to go to Walmart to buy something, better than Dexter's Laboratory. Pingu told Mother that he went to Walmart. Pingu's in a bad mood because PC Guy told him not to watch South Pole Insanity every day, minute and second. PC Guy then got a toy without paying it and sneakily ran off, as Pingu and Pinga ran after him. The shopkeeper (Apu Nahasapeemapetilon) takes the toy away from him and back to Pingu, much to PC Guy's disappointment. Back at the supermarket, PC Guy talks to Pingu about having the toy back, but then Apu Nahasapeemapetilon showed up to tell him he can't. He was then sent to jail and went to sleep for 5 days, and then broke out of jail the next morning. Pinga told Pingu that he slept for 5 days, and Pingu was so mad that he had to get revenge. Back at Walmart, Gary Johnson then appeared next to Pingu, at first he thinks his voice is cool, as well as the music. But then Gary Johnson, after telling Pingu a joke, became annoying. Then PC Guy got the toy and told them they can't have it back. He then tells Pingu and Pinga that PC Guy's a "Stinkerputt." Back in jail, PC Guy says that he hates trollers and wants to get the toy back, and then got an idea. When Pingu and Pinga weren't looking, PC Guy suddenly left with the toy. They were shocked and decided to go get him. PC Guy's feet then got hurt after skipping, so he rested on a bench, when Pingu and Pinga surprised him and chased him until they head into a snowbank. PC Guy then tells them they can't have the toy back and went off. Pingu reminded Pinga to not worry about the snow storm, and decided to go for a walk. Gary Johnson was glad they're going for a walk, as Protester Girl came looking for him. He couldn't talk to him because Gary Johnson had a cold and couldn't stop sneezing. Pingu and Pinga walked until they found the toy and went home. They spend time watching TV, when PC Guy came to say he has to troll them next time. Pingu, Pinga and Sally Brown decided to call the cops. They came in to tell PC Guy about shoplifting, and they trolled him to jail. He woke up and realized that it was a bad dream. The two went home with the toy, and had a dance. Mother then came in with the toy to think the toy is for babies. Pingu wanted to have the toy back, but Mother severely told them that it's for babies. The next day, Pingu is making a special fruit salad for Sally Brown and put special ingredients into it. PC Guy doesn't want to see them making fruit salad for Sally Brown, and decided to troll Pingu with his new disguise. Pingu and Pinga came into Sally's room and showed her a special fruity meal from Pingu. Sally Brown was amazed and thanked him. A hand then knocked on the door, which make Pingu go check who's there. PC Guy was disguised as Father and tried to troll Pingu and take him away. Sally Brown then got her grey digital camera, and took a picture of PC Guy's disguise when it came off. Pingu suddenly known it was PC Guy who trolled him, and he taught him a lesson. PC Guy would never wear those pesky clothes again, so he decided to put it in his drawer so he can wear some new ones. The segment of the movie is Sing-Along Songs with Peppermint Patty, which features the English song (sung by Dana Glover). Pingu and Pinga later realized that they stepped on a sticky blue piece of chewing gum. Pinga thinks it's a very sticky situation in the room, and Pingu took a picture of sticky gum on the floor. Gary Johnson and Protester Girl showed up to them to stop yelling at them for a while, but then Pingu took a picture of them too. The two suddenly realized who have chewed gum in the room, and that is Dennis. Then some gum has caught on Pingu's shirt, and took a picture too. Gary Johnson and Protester Girl then heard another noise that they ran away from the house. Their friend Jack was wandering what was all of that, and Pingu told him that PC Guy has been shoplifting and stole the toy from Walmart. The two decided to go for a walk with the camera, when PC Guy's head was peeking out of the bushes and surprised them, knowing that the trolling criminal is back. Jack was noticed of him too, so he called the paramedics. Chief Wiggum showed up to PC Guy that he caught him last time for stealing his badge, then PC Guy decided to run for the roads with the Police car chasing him, until he vanished. That night at PC Guy's room, he knew that Pingu, Pinga and Jack are not going to catch him, and decided to go to sleep. Pingu and Pinga peeked and came in the window. Pingu can't sleep because PC Guy's snoring is so loud, so the two went to spend the night in March, and went to sleep. Within the next morning, PC Guy came into Kronk's house. Kronk has changed a channel on the TV, and PC Guy was wandering why is the weather hot, and he's gonna change the weather. South Pole news have reported that on the weather; it'll have rain, snow and strong wind. Later that day, Pingu and Pinga realized that the weather had changed by PC Guy. They'll have to make him pay the ultimate price. PC Guy like to watch Hey Arnold! on Nickelodeon, until the Snee-Oosh logo made him screaming and running when he just called himself a snowman. Back at the Walmart store, Pingu and Pinga were looking for PC Guy, when they saw him riding on the ferris wheel. Pinga thinks he sounds like Gary Johnson. Pingu reminded about the time that he was having a peaceful day with the birds singing after they sung. Pinga doesn't think it will. From outside, Pingu showed Pinga the sun is shining and the sky is blue. Later, Gary Johnson and Protester Girl suddenly think it smells like Milhouse. Lenny Leonard was thinking that Pingu look like an orange, but he wasn't when Lenny Leonard shouts at him and Pinga that they smell like oranges and pineapples. Pingu and Pinga went to beat Lenny Leonard up. PC Guy yells at them that fighting is not the answer. Pinga shouted back it's too far right quick, and they have to be at the circus tomorrow. The next day at the South Pole International Circus, PC Guy was dressed up to be a clown for the juggling act. The announcer on the stage, Charlie Brown went to introduce the show. PC Guy was first to be juggling. Unfortunately slipped down on the stage floor, and Charlie Brown was not amused to him. He then introduced the two Disney dalmatian balancers Rolly and Lucky balance on 2 balls with canes in their hands. PC Guy felt ashamed for not getting to the act and decided to apologize the people immediately. Pingu and Pinga later heard that PC Guy apologized for stealing their toy, and that trolls Milhouse. The two went upstairs to Domino's Pizza where to have some pizza. When Pinga was eating the pizza, Pingu told him that he'll be late for the show. But Pinga couldn't, so Pinga went downstairs. Back at the circus stage, PC Guy read a funny nursery rhyme, which made Charlie Brown think he's a Humpty Dumpty. Fades to Sally and Charlie Brown in bed, he was going to sleep, when PC Guy sneakily came in and he was thinking that he didn't understand why he had accomplished everything. Just then, Sally woke him up which makes him get ready for the morning. PC Guy was not amused to him, because he shouts and pouts at him. Chief Wiggum peeked at PC Guy, and was going to his house and knocking on the door. Meanwhile, Pingu was thinking there will be no Sing-Along Songs with Peppermint Patty, and he's gonna prank him. The music he listened wasn't so sad, it sounded very merry. Peppermint Patty then sang a song from Thomas & Friends called "Thomas, You're the Leader" which made Pingu go nuts. Pingu then went away from South Pole to adventure through the snow. Pingu realized that he was in Alaska, floating on a large flatbed of ice. Then, Stickguy showed up to Pingu singing the Scorpions song "Rock You Like a Hurricane", which was Pingu's worst and annoying sing-along song ever. Pingu and Stickguy had an electrical battle, when Stickguy fell and smooshed into Chief Wiggum. He made Stickguy go into jail. Lucky yelled at Stickguy to be quiet, as PC Guy told him that song is from Mercury Records, leaving Doctor behind bars. Pingu then came to tell him that he worked best at LGI. Rick Perry thinks Pingu is stupid, but he's not stupid. Santed Stickguy (voiced by Mel Brooks) appeared to talk when he bumped into Stickcop 3, and sent him to jail, with Stickguy singing the Scorpions song "Rock You Like a Hurricane". Stickcop 3 came into Stickguy that he's under arrest for singing "Rock You Like a Hurricane". Stickcop 2 then chased him with a huge hammer. He battled Stickguy when he got electrocuted and tossed to the sea. The Stickguy then bump into each other and explode for no reason at all. Pingu watches Stickguy being chased which made him laugh, that he thinks it's so funny. He then saw (next to the lamp) a South Pole Mail hat, which is full of South Pole. Pingu will have to find out what's happening. He ran among the grass, when Schroeder suddenly back sasses him and got punished with a fight. Schroeder has one thing to do, is take the toy piano to Lucy van Pelt. Later, Gary Johnson thinks he might have to tell Charlie Brown about Stickguy at his Donisale office. Charlie Brown showed them a slideshow clip from Pingu at the King's Academy staff meeting. They later head to Pingu's office at The Lobby of South Pole. Pingu showed up to Gary Johnson to think it's all his fault, and for not paying attention. He then bursted jewels out of a jewel box, and covered Gary Johnson and Protester Girl in a pile of jewels. Gary Johnson thinks Pingu is a pity to bring such a gift. Pingu reminded them if they cheat on him again, they would be spanked. Pingu later saw a new guy Squidward Tentacles, who was part of the 'Spongebob Squarepants' characters. Pingu thinks he's colorful and never saw him before. For his secret weapon, Pingu has a robot to obey, called Blinky 2PO. He built the robot, and it'll do the plan for bugging him. Gary Johnson told to Stickguy that Pingu's a grump, Gary Johnson didn't do anything bad, and Pingu made him cry. Later, Jack was then reading a newspaper that the pink robot was built by Pingu to destroy Rentro, Mr. Keebler, PC Guy, Homer Simpson, Gary Johnson, Grandfather, Mother, Father and Stickguy. He then turned into a superhero called Jackashay to stop the robot. He and Blinky 2PO had a big fight, when the batteries came out of him. Pingu tried to put the batteries back into his robot, and then took revenge to fight back Jackashay. He then used his powers to do the final blast at Blinky 2PO, and he was shortened out and dead. Pingu then threw a tantrum, and destroyed Jackashay by throwing him into a arcing transformer in Florida 1,433.5 miles away. Then Pingu decided to use his secret weapon. He used a hammer to get rid of Stickguy by breaking the ice. Stickguy was then falling through the water, and was mad at Pingu for doing that. Pingu ran away maniacally leaving Stickguy disappointed in the water. He then got an idea, he called Rolly on the phone in his office. Later, Frieda was singing in the court, when Plankton told Sea Captain to turn off the music. Frieda was not happy when the music stopped. PC Guy was disappointed that Pingu yells at Stickguy every time and he does it again, when he suddenly get drowned in water. Charlie Brown went fishing when he disguises to be like him, which was funny to him. PC Guy punched him for making a fool out of him. Charlie Brown disguises him again, but then got zapped by PC Guy. Meanwhile, Homer Simpson have found a newspaper in the mail and read that Santed Stickguy strikes back. It also said that to find the Mega Dalek-Septor. Santed Stickguy later had a tour on his blimp, when he accidentally prayed and the blimp came floating down and exploded. Homer Simpson will have to find out what the Mega Dalek-Septor looks like. Later with Pingu, he asked Blinky 2PO how his electric shot to break his body parts. Then he said that the batteries are charging, and have to destroy Gary Johnson and Protester Girl. Stickguy was wandering what is going on here, then Pingu appeared on the screen maniacally at him, knowing that it's the H.N.C. (Holy Nightmare Co.) means that Pingu will turn his terrors on Stickguy after Jackashay destroyed Blinky 2PO. He and Protester Girl then saw what was at the sky, it was PC Guy with the toy. Chief Wiggum then chased him through any obstacle to get the toy back. That night at his house, PC Guy's been in here all day trying to get to bed, but he can't sleep because Fat Tony is reading books in his bed. Sally Brown and girls (voiced by Megan Taylor Harvey, Serena Berman, and Lauren Schaffel) then ask Fat Tony to go to sleep. Fat Tony later dreamed of his own Reading Rainbow fantasy, when Pingu was not amused for the singing part. PC Guy then used a magic wand to trick Pingu into a rainbow vortex and disappears. But then Pingu reappears from the vortex, and came to PC Guy that this is some sort of nightmare for letting him inside the rainbow vortex. Within the next day, Pingu told PC Guy that he should assist that he ain't worse than a thief, because thieves or workmen need to be locked up forever. PC Guy was not amused of Pingu talking all the way to the truth. Pingu was then writing something, when PC Guy thinks that Pingu have ever read Diary of a Wimpy Kid books before. Pingu thinks it's because teasing counts like they do. PC Guy later ride on his bike to deliver newspapers to every people in South Pole. Mr. Waternoose then got a newspaper to read, and it says that Rentro striked in Keebler Pole, by being disguised for joining in Peppermint Patty's music and almost exterminated him with the Dalek Septor 9000. He was scared that he thinks he will run away into the forest. The next day, PC Guy was about to have a dream world relaxation, when he finally found the toy that he just stolen. Pingu was then found out that PC Guy has got the toy again, and then he and Pinga chased him through any obstacle to get the toy back. PC Guy stopped them by bursting the toy with a attacking flying helicopters. PC Guy then left the two trollers in disappointment. Within the afternoon, PC Guy thinks the two can't toss him out like chewing gum, so he have to go to Walmart again to buy other things. The best part is that PC Guy didn't steal any toys, because he bought one, and Mr. Krabs will be the Shopkeeper of the store. PC Guy learned a good lesson when he got home, so he can return to every quality theater programming for now on. Charlie Brown told to Pingu and Pinga that everything's back to normal. Pingu agreed that PC Guy didn't steal any toys, but he bought one. PC Guy thinks he wasn't shoplifting this time, and may solve problems in life. Pingu waved goodbye to him when they got on the airplane to home. The movie finishes with Pingu and the rest of the townsfolk in a Busby Berkeley-style movie musical production number set to the La Cage aux Folles song "The Best of Times", where the Pingu and the rest of the townsfolk sing to each other and dance. Category:2014 films Category:2014 animated films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Films directed by Otmar Gutmann Category:Films co-directed by Brad Lewis Category:Erika Brueggemann Category:Guido Weber Category:Silvio Mazzola Category:Jeffrey Price Category:Peter S. Seaman Category:Films composed by Randy Newman Category:Films original themes composed by Keith Hopwood Category:Films executive composed by Hans Zimmer Category:Owen Wilson Category:Thomas Horn Category:Bonnie Hunt Category:Larry the Cable Guy Category:Will Ferrell Category:Michael Caine Category:Jon Heder Category:Peter Dinklage Category:Pingu: The Movie